Memory Alpha:List of unwritten performer articles
This is a maintenance page listing unwritten performer articles. For a list of existing performers articles, please see the category "Performers". *If you are aware of a performer that has no article on Memory Alpha yet, please add its name to this list; *If an article on this list has been written, make sure that it contains the proper category link (Category:Performers) and remove it from this list. *For production staff, see Memory Alpha:List of unwritten production staff articles. A * Ed Alvarez * Y. Araki * Nancy Avila B * Frank Babich http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0044939/ * Richard Bai * Chris Bailey * Louise Bale http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0050040/ * Melanie Balmos * Bruce Barbour http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0053813/ * Chris Beanes * Heather Bell * Elizabeth Benjamin-Rae http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1828335/ * Rina Bennett * Doug Biery * Richard Bishop * Tara Bordes http://www.geos.tv/index.php/credits?pid=33659, * Barry Brandt ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1130873/, * Brett * Parris Broadus * Matt Brown * John Bruegl * John Buonomo http://tvrage.com/person/id-85182/John+Buonomo * Donna Burns * Bobby Butz C * Victoria Cameron http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1336835/ * Agostino Castellano * Jacob Chambers * David Christian * Michael Chong * Lisa Church * Linda Ciampoli * Stan G. Clayton * Gelbert Coloma http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0172965/ * Kelli Coloma * Jared Cox * Ron Cragg D * J.D. David (aka J.D. Davis) * Jason Decker * V. DeMaio * Steve Diamond * Anna Deng * Bob Drumming * Andre Dukes E * Chad Evans * Rick Evans F * Michelle F. * David Fahning * Benny Farillas * Don Fehmer * John Ferdenzi http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2616876/ * Larry Fine * C. Fortune * Roy Fussell G * Rey Gallegos (aka Reynaldo Gallegos) * Susan Gayle * Mark Gerroux * Charles Geschind * Tim Gilbert * Benny Gong H * Darrell Hall * Matt Hanson * Michelle Harshaw * Mark Hoffman * Nao Hosaka * T. Howard * Tia Hubbard http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0399232/ * Matt Huhn * Norman Hunte * Linda Husser I * Richard Irving J * Rebecca Jackson * Terita Jackson * April Jacobson * Joseph Jagatic * Griff James * Donald R. Jankiewicz http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1445627/ * Pat Jankiewicz http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0417715/ * Matt Jenkins * Andray Johnson http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0424499/ * Joan Johnson * John Johnson * Nicholas Johnson * Pete Johnson * Brett Jones http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0427626/ * Jan Jones * June Jones * Sam Jones K * Jana Karson * Dale Kasman * Matthew Kennedy * Nathan Kennedy * Richard Kent * John Kepley http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1087166/ * Shauna Kim ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3099298/ * Allyson Knapp http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1373170/ * Dan Knowles * Zak Knutson * Jackie Koch , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1644362/ * Lynn Kowals * Chuck Koyna * Ed Krakover * Angie Kristic * Jimmy Kupenwoff L * Mel Ladia * Peter Lai ,http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0481716/ * Nicholas Lanier ,http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0486834/ * Bill Larson ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0488949/ * Diane Lee * Jessica Lee * Kathy Lewis * Paul Lewis * Adam Lieberman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0509359/ * Suzanne Lodge http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0517122/ * Beau Lotterman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0521538/ * J.C. Love http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1191908/ * Bob Lyon http://www.tv.com/bob-lyon/person/162219/summary.html, http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html M * Greg Mace http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0532074/ * Kathy Magnuson ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1132744/ * Christian Maguire http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0536559/ * Phil Mallory * Kortney Manns * Rene Marentes http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2901324/ * Genevieve Martin * Peter Martin * Guiseppe Marzella (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2130585/) * James McCloskey * Mykle McCoslin http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1436538/ * Athena McDaniel * Mike McNett http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1063359/ * Paul Mercier http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0580444/ * April Messerschmidt http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0582085/ * M. McCahill * Rick Michael * Robert Middleton * Debra Mileaux * Mike Miles * Amy Miller * Graham Miller * Tom Miller * Valary Miller (?) * Richard Milo * Kevin Moon http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1821288/ * Benny Moore * Lauren Moore * Bob Moscagno ?- http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0556100/ * Karl Moseman * Vincent Muller ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0612261/ * Meredith Murphy http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0614525/ * Trey Murphy http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1851526/ N * Richard Neil http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0624695/ * Noreen Nielsen , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0631055/ * Maureen Nellis * Kassandra Nelson (?http://www.kassandranelson.com/) * Claude Nemeth * Nolan * Neil Norman * Steve Nunnally , O * Chuck O'Brien http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0639472/ * Michael O'Hagan http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641149/ * Danny Ogden * Kent Ostrowski P * James Pearson , * Shawn Pereira * Lan Pho ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0681077/ * Charles Picerni http://stuntsunlimited.com/members_member_27_iframe.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0681604/ * Robert Pickering * Judie Pimitera * Paul Prokop http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0698594/, ?-http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,669175,00.html R * Malak Rafee * Jackie Rainee (aka Jackie Rainey , * Maduid Rasho * Nafo Rasho (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0711167/) * Ian Ray http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2452023/ * Jane Razzano * Martin Reale * Daniel Reardon http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0714100/ * Craig Reed , * Arthur Reeves http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1070841/ * Kip Reynolds http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0721818/ * Mike Reynolds http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0584470/ * Guy Richardson , , ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0991142/, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2953782/ * Gary Riotto http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ENT/episode/126460.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1457691/ * Mario Roberts http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0731390/ * Jerome Robertson * Sherrie Robertson (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2788546/) * Cesar Rodriguez * Wanda Roth * Ron Royce * Mauri Russell http://www.tv.com/mauri-russell/person/160306/summary.html * Bill M. Ryusaki (aka Bill Ryusaki ) S * Julie Sands http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-6.htm * Cary Lee Sato * Mike Satterfield * Ben Scott * Jim Shepherd * Roy Sickner (aka Roy N. Sickner) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0796429/ * Ansel Simpson * Jackson Sleet http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0805704/ * Bob Smithson http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0810473 * Rebecca Soladay , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0812590/ * Cecelia Specht http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0817407/, http://www.bloodorangefilms.com/spechts.htm, http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=373372044 * Steve Sprigue * Mike Stanosek * Jerry Starkand * Gary Ray Stearns http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0824180/ * Trey Stokes http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0003776/ * Doug Stone http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0422849/ * Michael Sutherland T * J.T. Taylor * Piper Taylor * Paris Themmen http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0002398/ * John Thibodeau (aka J.T. Thibodeau) , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1917740/ * Michael Todd * Larry Tolliver * Beverly Trachtenberg Swanson (aka Beverly Swanson) http://www.thewildbunchofhollywood.com/mugshots/image4.html * Scott L. Treger http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1461082/ V * Joan Valentine , ?- , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2960216/ * Marty Valinsky (aka Martin Valinsky) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0884742/ * David Venafro , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1205188/ * Sam Vinny W * James Ward ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0911616/ * Eric Warfield * Dick Warlock http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006441/ * Karen Washington ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2543054/ * Jesse Wayne http://www.standardsandgrudges.com/2006/06/04/the-benson-star-trek-connection http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0915586/ * Paul Weber http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0916714/ * Tyson Weihe (aka Tyson Power) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1798624/ * Damion Williams * J.B. Williams * Wanda Willis * Daniel Wong http://www.imdb.com/find?s=all&q=Daniel+Wong * G. Woods * James Woods Y * Kenny Yee http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0947175 Z * Paul Zies * Mark Zilbert http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2687978/ * Edward Zoellner http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1736403/ Performer articles